


A Miscalculation

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, My way or the highway, Whumptober 2020, before Yuri meets Byleth, doesn't involve a main character, no beta we die like Glenn, set sometime during the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Yuri Leclerc was way in over his head. He had been meaning to put down some small band of criminals that were threatening to bring Abyss trouble. By small, he meant small, maybe a dozen or so men, they weren’t worth looking at twice. They certainly didn’t deserve Yuri’s undivided attention. No, that went towards his people, those he was protecting down in the underground.
Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950856
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Miscalculation

Yuri Leclerc was way in over his head. He had been meaning to put down some small band of criminals that were threatening to bring Abyss trouble. By small, he meant small, maybe a dozen or so men, they weren’t worth looking at twice. They certainly didn’t deserve Yuri’s undivided attention. No, that went towards his people, those he was protecting down in the underground. 

But turns out that this small band had only been a front for a much larger group. A small assault squad had led a raid against some of Abyss’s merchants and that pushed Yuri into action. He didn’t like not knowing much about the group or what the situation was like as his network of spies and informants were focused on bigger fish. 

It was proving to be a huge oversight. Yuri showed up to the meeting alone, he only told Hapi about his rendezvous, even then, he only dropped a hint about what was going on. He doesn’t like the others of his house knowing what he’s doing. Especially if they found out just how dangerous it was. They would get themselves involved. Yuri did not want that. They were just as important to him as every other member in Abyss. They were part of his flock. 

And as a member of his flock he would protect them no matter what. 

He kind of wished at this particular moment he told Hapi to send for him after a certain amount of time. All he told her was that he’d be back later then normally.

Now, Yuri was alone surrounded by people with no civility, a grudge and a whole lot of anger. This particular brand of ruffians were all marked by an eye on the back of their left hand. Yuri thought it quite an odd symbol but it’s fitting since it appears that their motto is “None shall escape the all seeing eye.” The ‘eye’ in this case being their boss who was unsatisfied with their being a secret society of refugees and rejects living under one of the most prominent and powerful buildings in the entire land. 

Yuri was quite ashamed so far in his handlings with these bandits so far. When he made it out of this, he was going to ensure that every bothersome presence anywhere near Abyss was monitored. 

Right now, Yuri was about to have a riveting conversation with a buffoon. 

“Welcome Savage Mockingbird! I hope you enjoy our hospitality!” The Eye said. 

The so-called hospitality was meager to what Yuri had known nobles to enjoy. It was better than what was normally in Abyss though. And that irked him. The bandits had provided the two leaders a simple table and some ale. It smelled foul and he was sure it tasted worse. 

“I’m sure I can make do.” Yuri took a seat across from the boss. 

The boss was a large man but not just in muscle. He clearly had a belly that was due to overindulgence of alcohol. He had a scarred face and was missing a few teeth. His nose had been broken before and didn’t heal properly so it sat crookedly on his face. His dark hair was cut short. The clothes he wore were of basic leather and not much else. It was an unpleasant view overall. 

“Haha, sure ya must be used to better things in Abyss huh.” It wasn’t phrased like a question. 

These bandits already knew about Abyss which was bad enough, the only consolation was that they didn’t know how to access any of the tunnels. 

Yuri took a sip of the ale, he was not one to refuse a challenge. 

“We sure have better booze.” 

It wasn’t true but the Eye didn’t know that.

“You’ll have to hook me up with your suppliers then. I’m sure we can come up with an agreement of sorts.” 

“You sound confident.” 

“Of course, I have you here, at my mercy all alone. What could you possibly do?” The leader smirked. 

Yuri was beginning to think that maybe the confidence in his opponent wasn’t forced. It worried him that he had no idea what he was up against. 

“I’m not sure you have anything I could want.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

“Oh?” 

The boss chuckled. 

“I heard that you still have some family left alive. I decided to see for myself who could have spawned a bastard like you.” 

Yuri’s muscles tensed. He showed no outward indication of just how affected by that he was. 

Yuri hummed. Putting a front of calm and collected. He couldn’t show any sense of losing his footing especially now. 

“I’m not so sure that your little search would be all that successful.” Yuri stated. He took another sip of the disgusting booze.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” 

“I just love surprises.” 

The Eye rose from his seat and began to walk around the table until he was next to the underground lord. 

He leaned forward, his breath stinking the same foulness as the drink. 

“You’d be surprised. About just how much I now know.” 

“Please enlighten me.” Yuri gestured with his hand that the floor was his. 

“Well, let’s see where to start. Your mom is quite frankly a catch and it was a pleasure paying for her _services_.” 

Yuri nearly growled at the audacity of this ruffian. There was no way he knew where his mom was, she was safe, as safe as she could be with Yuri ensuring that he stood between her and trouble. He would’ve known if something happened to her. 

The bandit went on and on about how much he believed he knew. It pissed the Savage Mockingbird off. He Just might show him exactly how he earned his name. 

The bandit then turned and quickly kicked out Yuri’s chair sending him toppling over. A hand on the back of Yuri’s head kept him pushed to the ground. 

“I have you exactly where I want you.” 

With more force than Yuri thought strictly necessary he was pulled by his hair onto his knees. It left quite a sting but Yuri blocked it out. It was nothing to what he had already been through. 

“Heh,” the boss brought his crooked nose closer to Yuri’s face. 

Yuri didn’t like that very much. He wasn’t the one who kneeled. He lunged forward, causing more of his hair to be violently pulled from the grip that held them and bit at the nose drawing blood. 

“Gah! You bastard!” The bandit kicked out and landed a hit to Yuri’s stomach. 

Yuri tried to roll away only to have the hand reach for his coat and pull him back. 

“Sorry! I thought I’d try to pretty up that face of yours a bit.” 

That comment earned Yuri a punch to the face. His lip split and the metallic taste flooded his mouth. 

“I’ll kill you for that!” The boss screamed in his face and spit flew from his mouth right onto Yuri’s face. 

In exchange, Yuri spit the blood collecting in his mouth right back. 

“Killing you would be too easy. Maybe I’ll just kill your dear mother.” 

Yuri wiped his face and stood. 

“Bring her in!” The Eye yelled. 

Two other ruffians entered the room, with them was a poor woman clearly having been dragged in from the dirt. There was mud and blood caked around her. Yuri felt a spike of emotion shoot through him. 

The woman they brought in was pale and had flowing blonde hair which was nearly brown with just how dirty it was. 

It wasn’t Yuri’s mother. 

He felt some tension lower in his body. He knew logically that they couldn’t have possibly found his mother but the fear was there somewhere. 

He felt extreme pity and a sense of righteous fury that this poor woman was a victim in these bandits piss poor plan. 

“Do as we say or she dies.”

Yuri didn’t have any sort of connection to this woman. It should be a simple decision. Without her, the bandits have nothing against him. But, something in Yuri, something that he tries to hide and keep hidden away screamed at him to do something. To do something to keep her from getting hurt. 

Yuri both despised and cherished that part of himself. 

He looked at the poor figure the woman made. He wanted to turn away and let them do with her what they will, but he couldn’t turn away from this.

“What exactly is it that you want?” Yuri would play this bastards game. 

“Access.” 

“To?” 

“Don’t play stupid boy. I want access to Abyss.” 

“Whatever for? It’s just a hole for those who were rejected. There’s nothing of value there.” 

“The Monastery of course. Imagine all of the riches one could have access too! Imagine just how much power one could achieve!”

“That ridiculous, it would be suicide even attempting to enter the Monastery. You’d die before you got anywhere.” 

“Not unless we had an inside source.” 

Yuri huffed. 

“So what, you’re just gonna make me do anything you want.” 

“For as long as we have her, then yes.” 

With a nod of his head, one of the bandits holding the woman pulled out a knife and proceeded to carve into her skin. 

Her resulting scream practically shook the room. 

It shook Yuri to his core. He growled in anger. 

“Stop it.” Yuri said. 

The carving of the woman’s skin continued for several more agonizing seconds until the boss motioned for his men to stop. 

“You see how serious we are.” 

“Yeah but you haven’t seen how serious I am.” 

I won’t let you win this chess game.

Yuri felt the spark of magic and felt the spark travel through his body until the woman was teleported right next to Yuri. 

The trickster pulled out a knife tucked below his outer coat. 

The other bandits pulled their weapons out and looked to rush the light haired lord. 

The Eye raised his hand placatingly.

“There’s no need for this.” 

“You right, there was no need for this at all.” 

“I found something worth more than just access to Abyss. I found the Mockingbird’s weakness.” 

“Sorry not possible.” 

“You can’t stand to see weak creatures in danger. No worries though, if you don’t believe me, then just wait until you see what this act of defiance cost you. Kill the others.”

“NO!” The woman behind Yuri screamed. “MY SON IS THERE DONT!” 

“Wait, what other prisoners?” 

The situation was escalating far behind what Yuri thought was possible. 

“The hostages we’ve been spending months collecting. All those merchants that supposedly died we’ve been collecting.” 

Yuri wanted to violently rip apart this bastard and feed his entrails to wild animals. 

“Kill the hostages.” 

The woman’s screams and sobs was the only sound heard. 

“Wait don’t do it!” Yuri caved and yelled out at the bandit. 

“Hmph, sorry, but you had your chance. Do it.”

One of the bandits left. Yuri knew he could take on the two of them but with the woman nearly incapacitated with her grief Yuri wasn’t sure he could handle the two and protect her. 

It wasn’t until a cacophony of screams rang out that Yuri jumped into the fray. 

The bandit leader received a blade through the eye as Yuri’s crest activated allowing him to move faster and cover the distance between them quickly, the leader cried out and scrambled backwards, Yuri turned to the other and slit his throat. 

The boss, having recovered from the non-fatal wound, unsheathed his sword and engaged Yuri in battle. 

The clash of blades only rang out for a few hits before Yuri stabbed the Eye through the heart. 

He spared a glance at the woman and saw her sobbing into her knees on the floor. Yuri trusted her to be safe as he had to keep going. 

He ran out of the compound until he exited the building, and saw chaos. 

It turns out his wolves had managed to find him after all. The combined might of Hapi and Balthus were causing so much mayhem that Constance was working on getting the hostages out of a small shack that had been set ablaze. 

“You’re late Yuri!” Balthus’s voice echoed out. 

“Sorry, I was just in the middle of a tea party!”

Yuri jumped into the fray. The disorganized group of bandits quickly fell to the four of them. 

After the battle, a damage assessment was held. There were many wounded from the fire and no one there died; only the bandits had been killed. The woman from before came stumbling out of the main building crying and begging for her son. 

He was not counted among any of them. 

It wasn’t until the frantic woman searched through every nook and cranny that she found her boy, tied to a post and shot full of arrows.

Her screams echoed to the heavens themselves. 

Yuri wished the boss suffered more; it would have brought Yuri some sense of peace, instead he was left with a chip in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day three of whumptober 2020. I have never written Yuri before, so I definitely tried to balance out his sassy exterior and his compassionate side. While ao3 says it is posted one day late it's just due to my region. But this one is the longest one so far and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I can't wait to see how much I grow writing everyday. It's going to be a fun journey and I hope you all stay to see how it turns out.


End file.
